


Трудности красной дорожки

by fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, Magdalena_sylar



Series: драбблы R - NC-21 [6]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M, Teasing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena_sylar/pseuds/Magdalena_sylar





	Трудности красной дорожки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red Carpet Distractions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308247) by [sadsongssaysomuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadsongssaysomuch/pseuds/sadsongssaysomuch). 



Себастьян любит возбуждать Криса в неподходящих местах. И на этот раз он выбрал красную дорожку на премьере «Зимнего солдата». И пока они невинно обнимаются перед всеми, включая фотографов, Себастьян шепчет ему на ухо: 

– Я тебя так затрахаю, что ты завтра не сможешь ходить. Будешь меня умолять. И тебе понравится. 

Он улыбается, разрывает объятие и смотрит на него, пока Крис изо всех сил пытается сохранить нейтральное выражение лица.

***

Но Крис плохо умеет держать нейтральное выражение лица или изображать хладнокровие. При расставании он хватает Себастьяна за левую грудь и маскирует это смехом, но, очевидно, безуспешно.

Окружающие списывают его поведение на нервозность. Все знают, что он не любит пристальное внимание толпы.

Но Себастьян знает – это все из-за его слов, что звенят в ушах Криса, полыхают в его голове. И если Крис и выглядит растерянным, то лишь поэтому.

И когда им приходится разместиться для просмотра фильма, Крис не может сосредоточиться, ему сложно усидеть на одном месте. Он ерзает в кресле, скрещивает ноги, пытаясь не думать, что ждет его после премьеры. Однако это не помогает, потому что он и в темноте чувствует взгляд Себастьяна.

После окончания фильма он хочет только одного – схватить Себастьяна и уволочь его в машину, чтобы как можно быстрее вернуться домой. Или к черту дом – он может доплатить водителю, и тот поднимет перегородку и покатает их подольше. Но когда Крис находит Себастьяна, тот разговаривает, смеется и явно пока не собирается уходить.

Поэтому Крис подходит как можно незаметнее. Но Себастьян замечает и притягивает его в очередное «дружеское» объятие, которое не вызывает подозрений. Ведь они так хорошо поработали над фильмом, и для них это важная ночь.

Но вот только Себастьян снова шепчет ему в ухо:  
– Ты так извивался в этом кресле, словно мой член уже внутри. Представляешь, что будет, когда он и правда окажется в тебе? Не могу дождаться, когда мы останемся наедине, и я заставлю тебя извиваться еще больше. У тебя будет стоять так крепко, и я буду трахать тебя всю ночь... но не сейчас.

Покрасневший Крис выскальзывает из объятий и снова пытается прикрыться смехом, на что Себастьян понимающе ухмыляется. Потому что единственное, что Себастьян любит больше, чем возбуждать его в неподходящих местах, – это доводить до отчаяния и держать на краю.


End file.
